A web search engine typically accepts a textual query from a user and searches for information on the World Wide Web. The search results are generally presented in a textual list of results. Search engines also typically maintain real-time information via a so-called web crawler.
Facial recognition software identifies a person from a digital image or the like; for example, by comparing facial features from the image to a facial database.